beginnings
by maddster08
Summary: Warning: Bismuth and other characters mentioned. Non-Canon As I recovered from my fall I saw the tip of a sword pointed at my face. I jumped back and there I was looking up at a Pearl. A renegade, terrifying Pearl. She looked courageous and strong. Nothing like blue diamond's pearl. Her skin was pure and white, and her eyes were sparkling blue.


Cotton Candy Garnet ' s POV

As I recovered from my fall I saw the tip of a sword pointed at my face. I jumped back and there I was looking up at a Pearl. A renegade, terrifying Pearl. She looked courageous and strong. Nothing like blue diamond's pearl. Her skin was pure and white, and her eyes were sparkling blue. Her sword pointed at my chest and I heard her call me "the fusion". I tried to defend myself and I rambled about unfusing until the rebellion leader, Rose Quartz, caught me in my sentence. I thought I was a disgrace, but Rose seemed to treat me like a being. One being...

I joined the Crystal Gems. Rose assigned Pearl to train me to fight. The first day was horrible. Pearl told me many stories of battle and showed me a hologram of her jumping in front of Rose to save her. I didn't know Pearl or Rose well enough yet, but this seemed wrong. But, I didn't feel it was my business to correct Pearl. Pearl taught me to sword fight like her. I trained for 50 years, and after a long period of tumbling and almost getting stabbed by Pearl, I finally got the hang of fighting. I battled against small troops and I used my future vision to determine when Homeworld gems would try to find our base. I was one of Rose's favorite war tactics. I would tell her what would happen and she would plan accordingly. But this world called Earth has a reputation for messing with my future vision. 400 years of battle passed...

Blue Diamond had retreated her team, and Yellow Diamond was sending her troops to finish the rebellion. The Crystal Gems were preparing for war. Pearl and Snowflake fought beside Rose in the front of our troops. Crazy Lace, and Bixbite were new and Rose thought i was too important to lose. So, we were stuck in the back along with Bismuth who carried many backup weapons she had welded. Everyone was quiet. Every gem knew it could be their last time on Earth. I was scared, and I could tell Ruby and Sapphire were scared too. I felt like splitting, but this was not a good time. I trodded forward with my hand on my head, and my sword in my other hand dragging behind.

"Hey, GARNET, don't drag my weapons. You'll damage it before you even fight." Yelled Bismuth.

I looked back at her with my eyes glassy, "I'm sorry Bismuth, I'm really not myself today."

"No one is themselves, but you need to keep your head high and your weapon up if you wanna live." Bismuth said hoping to cheer me up. It didn't work. She put her hand on my shoulder and spoke in my ear, "you are one of the strongest fighters I've seen, besides Pearl. I know you can do this, you are-"

Bismuth was cut off by Pearl yelling in the front, "GEMS PREPARE YOUR WEAPONS!"

As soon as she said that, a yellow ship came through the clouds onto the battlefield, crushing many small white flowers in its path. The ship door opened...and then I fell.

I hid behind a rock and looked up. The remaining of the yellow troops were running back into their ships. I was shocked, they just came out! I saw Pearl running after them and screaming. She truly was amazing, and terrifying. The door to the ship closed. Pearl kept running, but a flash ended it all. A yellow flash that hit Pearl first then Rose. It wasn't long until the flash hit me and brought me immense pain.

"AAHHG" I screamed.

"Garnet...GARNET...what is going on!" I heard Bismuth yelling. I looked up and saw I was kneeling in the dirt behind the gory battle in front of me. Bismuth helped me up, and I responded,"no time to explain, I'll tell you later." I ran from Bismuth through the battle zone. I'd never be able to see her again. Or at least not until 5,300 years later. It was difficult, many of yellow ' s soldiers stabbed at me as I ran. I got gashes in my arms and legs but I didn't stop running until I got to the front. I saw a giant fusion of Jaspers form.

"Garnet, what are you doing here?" Rose yelled from the corner of my eye. Before I could respond, the large fusion in front of us took a swing with her ax. Rose put her shield up to defend us, but the scraping sound of metal was not from impact on her sheild, it was on Pearl. I screamed in agony, her holograms were true. I knew this wasn't right, but I couldn't focus on that now. Snowflake grabbed Pearl, and she called more troops to fight the fusion. I pulled Rose behind a boulder. She was shaken and her eyes were glassy. I spoke to her through my tears as clearly as I could.

"Rose, I had a vision. Yellow Diamond's troops are going to surrender."

"That's good!" Rose replied.

"No, it's not. As soon as they take off, they will release some kind of bomb that will kill us all."

"Oh...I see... Stay with me. I'll get Pearl."

I followed Rose back into battle. Pearl was reformed and Snowflake was off battling somewhere else. Pearl was battling a giant Quartz. She got hit once and that was it. I jumped in front of her and punched the Quartz. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact on my knuckles, but instead I felt cool metal. A silver gauntlet formed around my hand. I punched over and over trying to poof the gem. I screamed and hit, "don't mess with my Pearl!" As I jumped up and slammed my two gauntlets into the Quartz ' s head. Troops began to evacuate and I called Rose. We ran back and told all of the Crystal Gems to follow. I told Rose to stop, we don't have anymore time. The last of the soldier gems were getting on the ship. Rose summoned her sheild. We fit as many gems as possible behind it. Pearl was next to me, I could feel her staring. She grabbed my arm and held on tight. I felt like I was going to explode. I would've been fine if I died just then. But I needed her to be safe. I put my back to Rose's shield and turned away from facing the battle zone. I hugged Pearl in front of me and she began to cry on my chest.

"Don't worry Pearl," I spoke softly, "we will make it together." I kissed Pearl's forehead and gave her a special image. A strawberry battlefield. She looked up at me with teary eyes and I whispered, "get ready, this is going to be intense."

The impact pushed us all back. We all tried to help Rose keep her sheild intact. Gems around us disapeared, and some of the gems behind our sheild fell out, including Snowflake. Rose tried to bubble who was left. We tumbled in the bubble until the blast finally ended. I was on top of Pearl, and I saw her white skin turn teal under her eyes. She really was beautiful. Rose was looking out crying. Her bubble popped and we sat together looking at the battlefield. We stayed there as the sun set, and stayed through the night. I felt a cold tiny hand brush my arm. I look to my side at Pearl. Her eyes were no longer blue. instead, they reflected the stars in the sky, and homeworld was right by her pupil.

"Garnet," she spoke softly, "do you really care about me?"

"Of course I do, you're strong and smart and brave. You're a great role model."

Pearl blushed, "no one has ever said that to me."

"Well, they should..."

I've known from the first day I met her that I loved her. And now, I can see, she may learn to love me too. But for the time being, this is a secret I'll keep, until she is ready.


End file.
